


dance with me

by stellarmads



Series: soft hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands on the Run, Slow Dancing, just super cute fluff, someone help me with titles and descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: Hannibal and Will slow dance in a diner.  Just pure fluff.





	

They sat in a diner, Hannibal watching Will munch away on greasy fries, looking torn between disgust and despair. 

“I'm not kissing you for a week.” 

Will didn't even blink at the threat, just dipped a fry in ketchup. “No you won't. You couldn't last that long.” He grinned devilishly, popping the last of this food into his mouth. 

They were somewhere in Utah, some dusty, small town along the highway that people only passed through. One convenience store, a gas pump that hadn't been used since the 90s, and a small fifties style diner. 

Across from their booth and behind the counter a waitress popped her gum, filling out a crossword, undoubtedly counting the minutes until her shift ended. Behind them sat a group of young teenage girls, all of them giggling. Nobody gave the two men a second look. 

This was the best part of being on the run. Before it had been frantic. All of Hannibal’s money within the states was tied up, and they had survived on whatever money their next victim had. After things had calmed down, Will had stolen a car and they made their way across the states. 

Being a convict was a good look for the older man, his hair tied back in a bun, a silver stubble lining his jaw, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. Will was sure he would miss this look when they made it to Europe and Hannibal could once again act like “a civilized being”. 

The group of girls had made their way to the counter, where they paid before rushing out, giggling wildly at an offhand comment. In the corner, the jukebox played the last few notes of whatever pop song had been playing, before loading a new track. 

 

Whispered something in your ear  
It was a perverted thing to say  
But I said it anyway  
Made you smile and look away

 

Will studied Hannibal, who was looking out on the parking lot. The sun was getting low in the sky, setting the town ablaze in orange and red hues, turning the man’s eyes a deep shade of red, catching his silver hair in the light. 

 

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side

 

It was almost subconscious when Will got out of the booth, holding out a hand for Hannibal to join him. Hannibal looked up at him curiously, but took it, allowing Will to pull him the the center of the diner and into his arms. 

 

When we dance in my living room  
To that silly '90s R&B  
When we have a drink or three  
Always ends in a hazy shower scene

 

“Dance with me?” Will asked, sounding a little breathless. 

 

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side

 

Hannibal's hands came to rest on his waist and Will looped his arms around his neck.  

 

When we laugh into the microphone and sing  
With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs

 

They looked reminiscent of a high school couple at prom, completely wrapped up in each other, infatuated, swaying to the song. Will sighed, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, closing his eyes, feeling Hannibal’s small twitch, like he always did when Will initiated contact. 

 

When we're laughing in the microphone and singing  
With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs

 

They’d have to move on soon. Someone was bound to recognize them, and they'd be on to the next town before then. They were dust, just particles floating through the air, momentarily caught in the sun’s light, suspended. Soon the world would forget about them, they'd be a footnote, a warning, a lesson for the Academy. 

That was fine with Will. He sighed against Hannibal, content to stay like this just a little longer, closing his eyes as one of Hannibal's hands made its way up to press against the small of his back. This was fine. 

 

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex and was shown to me by my lovely friend Rachel, who you can find on tumblr (in-the-dark-of-the-moon). You can also chat with me on tumblr or twitter (stellarmads). Also, I am a very poor college student without Microsoft Word so if anyone is willing to show me how to italicize stuff on here, it'd be much appreciated!


End file.
